Pocky Tumble
by myheartsegg
Summary: "Pocky Tumble". A game right? For Louise and Ian, eating Pocky is not just a good snack and game, it leads to more... Lemon. One shot. Like the Pocky? Read, and you won't ever see it the same way EVER again. You were warned. :D


Louise and Ian both came from England and moved to Japan. Imagine them using English and with an English accent. That's all, enjoy!

* * *

_**Uggg… I don't want to get uuuppppp. It's such a pain getting out of bed on a Saturday...I hope Ian brings me something good...  
**_

Lying on her bed, Louise opened her eyes a crack as her childhood friend and boyfriend knocked once, and slipped silently through her bedroom door holding a tray containing tea and Pocky on a plate.

"Mmmm, Pocky and tea, my fave!" she exclaimed, her eyes opening fully and her face lighting up. She sat up from underneath her covers and clapped her hands in excitement.

"I thought you were sleeping in and being lazy, so I brought these up to your room to revive you, but apparently, you can do that on your own." Said Ian with a cocked eyebrow to accentuate his obvious sarcasm.

"Hey, I was too hungry to stay in bed and play dead. Besides, it's _Saturday_." Louise replied with a sunny smile, eyeing the Pocky. Ian put the tray of food down on her glass coffee table and plopped down at the foot of his childhood friend's twin-sized bed.

Munching together on the Pocky and sipping tea, the two eventually came to the last chocolate covered stick on the porcelain plate in front of them.

Momentarily, both teens' eyes met and they had a silent agreement: _**May the best and fastest get to the Pocky.  
**_

Both lashing out with swift movements, the childhood friends reached for the Pocky at the same time; the guy having the advantage of longer arms, he managed to grab the treat first and crammed as much as he could into his mouth, leaving only a small portion of the chocolate covered tip poking out between his lips.

Taking this chance to steal back the Pocky from her best friend, Louise pounced on Ian, pinning him to the floor, earning a small "oof!" from her partner as they hit the ground.

Snaking her hands behind his head, she pulled him in closer, almost like the familiar tug of reeling in a fish.

Clamping her mouth shut against his in a futile attempt to rescue any Pocky left in his mouth, she battled with her friend's lips, fighting for the little stub of chocolate pastry; the tip barely visible while tucked away tightly within Ian's grasp.

Thrashing loose, Ian grappled with Louise and pulled her off of him so he could sit up, leaving her arms still hooked behind his neck. Louise gave him the puppy eyes, but she soon gave that up and sighed in dismay as the guy's mouth remained closed instead of opening.

Louise retreated, untangling her long spindly limbs from behind her partner and sat cross-legged in front of him; challenging him to gloat or say something. He sat still as a rock, though his eyes shined with triumph.

She sighed again, but this time in defeat. Hanging her head, strands of sunset-touched hair fell around her face and covered it from view.

Louise was disappointed she had lost her opportunity because of doing the same thing several times; unwittingly giving him the time to get used to her brash actions.

Chuckling, her boyfriend got up, chewed the rest of the pastry, and wrapping his muscled arms around the girl, grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look at him directly in the eyes.

Louise stared at the amber colored eyes adoringly and lowered her eyelids, waiting for Ian to take the initiative. Receiving her silent message, he pressed his lips against hers, and licked her lower lip and whimpered; A plead for admission.

Opening her mouth for him, Ian took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss, rubbing his coarse tongue against her unimaginably soft one, spreading the leftover milk chocolate flavor across their taste buds.

"Uuun..." A moan escaped Louise's partially parted lips. "Ian, the Pocky... It is not yet completely taken, I can still win it back, you know that right?" Louise murmured under her breath, their mixed saliva dripping down her chin.

"Is that right? Then tell me Louise, how do you plan to win back the Pocky when I already ate it?" Ian questioned meanly.

Unfazed by the pheromones dripping off her male friend, Louise drew her face up to Ian's neck, uttering two words into his ear: "Pocky tumble."

Her breath tickled his ear and Ian blushed a bit, then asked "Huh?" Without explaining, Louise pushed him onto the plush twin-sized bed and quickly and expertly lifted up his shirt to his neck and started to lick the smooth, hairless skin underneath.

Reaching his nipples she nibbled them gently and worked her tongue between the muscles on his abdomen. Eliciting a groan from her partner, she paused and decided to tell him a little of what 'Pocky tumble' was all about.

"Ian, Pocky tumble is a hard game to play. If you want to win, you'll have to go to Heaven, Hell, and back. There are no rules. You just go with the flow, got that?" Ian grunted a response and the games begun.

Louise, having made up the game, came up with a formula to win. Whoever was left on top was going to owe the other a pack of Pocky. Now all she had to do was get him to stay on the bottom. The best thing to do was to remain aggressive and keep him underneath her at all costs.

_**What's the first thing to do? I can lick, rub, grind, there are so many options. For now, I guess I'll touch him all over and see how he reacts. Gotta keep my game up. Let's begin shall** **we?** _Louise gave a mischievous grin and ran her hands over Ian's chest, touching his skin in every which way.

Being sensitive, Ian felt everything. From just the sensation alone, he hardened slightly beneath her, giving away his weakness to her warm touch against his chilled body. _**Oh God, why do I have a feeling that I'm going to lose this game?** _Ian questioned himself.

Smirking lightly and giving a small giggle, Louise reached back with her right hand and groped the bulge, massaging it in a mesmerizing motion that only left Ian entranced and wondering where she had learned to do such things.

"Ugg... Louise, wait, I'm... unnn... supposed to be... uhh... on top. Get... off..." Ian's face twisted with pleasure as Louise positioned herself over his growing lump, and began grinding her hips steadily against his.

Louise's liquids soon soaked through her panties, and began to spill over onto his pants leaving his nether regions wet and more aroused than before. "_Ugh! Louise! **Listen to me!**" _Ian roared out and flipped his lover over so he was positioned on top.

"Pocky tumble was it? I accept your challenge." He panted out breathily. Roughly placing a kiss on her satin lips, he brushed his mouth against her jaw and made his way slowly towards her ear, whispering loving words into her hair, he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

Unbuttoning her night shirt, he slid the flimsy material off her rosy body and threw the piece of fabric to a corner of the small room, and refocused his attention on the feast before him.

Heavy-lidded with delight, Louise groaned as Ian licked, nibbled, and teased with her skin, leaving a string of hickies across her right collar bone that ended at her breast.

_**Sweet, salty, delicious... Is this what my Louise has always tasted like? It's beyond anything I ever dreamed of tasting. Ugh, I can't get enough, I want more, More! **_untying the string that held Louise's pants up, Ian paused and instead, slipped his fingers under her back and lifted her to his chest and uttered a quick apology.

"Why are you apologizing? Ian?" Louise asked sincerely. Ian looked into her eyes and said straight out, "I won't be able to control myself if I go any further. I might hurt you in the process. I don't want that. I'll stop here." Ian placed Louise gently back on the mattress' surface and began to stand when Louise pulled on his arm, halting his movements.

"You're so cruel. Just leaving me here, aroused and ready to go. Who do you think you are? Come at me. And hold _nothing_ back." Louise flashed a quick grin and pulled Ian backwards onto the bed, once again pinning him under her small body.

Unzipping Ian's pants, she slid her long, slender fingers into his boxers and gripped her childhood friend's swollen and erect length.

"No arguments, okay?" Louise breathed. "Kay." Ian grunted back. Slipping out of her pants and underwear, she positioned herself above his shaft and in one single downward thrust, broke her layer and stopped halfway as the pain hit her and made her clench, pausing her decent down his mast.

"Ian, help. Ugh... Ahh..." Louise panted out, unable to believe the amount of pain and pleasure signals being sent to her brain. Ian could feel it too. A pressure building up inside of him, a turmoil of pleasure and not unpleasant compression vying to be released.

Putting his hands firmly against her waist, he pulled her down farther and farther until he was completely immersed inside of her. He bucked then, sending himself deeper than he thought possible into a region never known to virgins.

Arching her back from the sudden thrust, Louise let out a loud groan that made Ian want to possess her entirely, let none touch her, none to see her, no contact with anybody but him. _**Whoa. Possessive much?** _Thought Ian suddenly.

He beat down the desire to claim Louise as his own and refocused on the love of his life speared on him, her frame shaking from the sudden intrusion.

Recovering from the initial shock of being entered for the first time, Louise shifted positions so that she was straddling Ian completely. _**I will win this** **game!**_ she thought dully.

Stopping to rest, she gave herself time to get used to his considerable width, then began to move up and down, sending waves of pleasure through both adolescents' bodies. The ecstasy pulled them deeper into Hell, as pain and joy filled a part of Louise that she never thought pleasurable and she moaned several times, making Ian share in her thoughts and entity.

**_Ahh... I feel so good. I never thought you could feel this internally! Only ever in my dreams would _****_this _****_happen. I... I want_ _more_. _So much more of Ian. I want him to be mine. Completely mine. I won't let any one else have him. No one to look at him. I want to be his completely._**

With the single thought still playing in her head, Louise pumped Ian in and out of her faster, each bounce taking her out of the depths of Hell and raising her up higher on the stairway to Heaven.

Ian's shaft was now incredibly slick with Louise's juices, the lubricant serving only to make her hump faster than before and to pleasure him ever more greatly.

Ian groaned out her name several times as she continually thrust herself harder on to Ian's manhood, always hitting the right spot - the sensitive patch - that stirred him deeply, making Ian feel the emotions that he beat down bubble up inside of him again, threatening to take over and make itself present.

"B-bloody Hell, Louise! Ahh... H-how do you... Ugghh... k-know a-all my soft spots?" The words tumbling out of Ian's mouth hung in the air like a stimulant to Louise's sex drive and she jerked herself up and almost off of Ian, taking a grand plunge and impaling herself on his dick.

Panting heavily, she shuddered with delight at his reaction and muttered, "Ian, I have known you for how many years now? I know almost everything about you. Including the fact that your a wimp."

Louise turned her face slightly so that she gave a sly and knowing smile to provoke Ian. It was no fun without a challenge. "I guess I am a wimp." Ian whispered out. "But, I suppose I'll have to change that soon if I want to claim you as my own!"

Louise's heart gave a chest wrenching twist and warmth filled her face to the brim. _**I love him so much... If he wants to possess me though, he'll have to fight for ownership.**_

Louise was not going down without a fight. Picking up a speed not usually reached on the first time doing _it_, Louise rocked back and forth making Ian growl deep within his chest, making her vibrate on top off him, which only made him growl even more.

Flashing a devilish half-smile to her counter part, Louise slid herself up and down Ian's length, burying him to the hilt. _**I... Ugh... Just need to keep this up and I... Ahhh... win! I'm close to the edge, I can... Haaa... feel it. Better... Ready myself for an... Uhhh... orgasm...**_

A sudden whimper and a cry of protest came from underneath her and pulled Louise's mind back out of it's shell. "Ughhh... Louise! How can you be so damn bloody _dominant?_" Ian grunted and whined from beneath her. "You're hurting my pride as a man you know! You should be on the bottom, not on the top!"

Louise closed her eyes and gave a tiny giggle, the sound resonating in Ian's body like a small bell chiming. When she opened them again, they were no longer soft. They were vicious, like a predators; and he was the prey.

_**Uh oh.** _Thought Ian. _**The prey they show in nature channels don't usually end up living after the predators get at them. How am I to survive this one?** _

"Ha! I should be on the bottom? When you're feeling so good from me topping you?" Louise scorned lightly. "Try me." A sudden and bright idea popped into Ian's mind at that moment as he heard Louise say the last line. "OK." He replies to her rhetorical challenge with a smug look and taunting tone in his deep caramel voice.

Flipping Louise onto her back, He pulled his considerable length out of her, earning a whimper from her throat at the loss. "Ahh! Hnnn... Iaaannn..." Louise whines, as his erect member teases her core by parting her slick flaps.

"Nnnn... Heeehh..." Ian breaths out a breath he didn't know he was holding and composed himself before continuing in a sinister tone.

"Louise, you put me through a Hell-ish Heaven. Now it's your turn to visit the underneath." Showing a wicked grin, he tantalized her by quickly darting the tip of his length inside, then retreating from her iron hot warmth, teasing her mercilessly.

"Hnnn! Mmnnn..." Louise hummed, her back arched with the agony and desire for Ian to be completely sheathed in her. "Ian, no more... please, stop it..."

She put on her best puppy face and pleading tone while lust filled her voice and threatened to make it sound dirty. It took every ounce of Ian's self restraint to keep his body in control.

_**Damn her! How can she make such a face even though she did the same to me, and even worse! I won't stop now, I'll win this game of hers and Louise will then be mine completely!**_

Dragging his long, slender fingers down her hips and and sliding them easily down her legs, he rested them on her thighs. Adjusting his grip, he lifted both ivory limbs above his shoulders to better gain access to her pearl of ecstasy.

Eyes widening at the realization of what Ian was about to do, Louise grabbed at Ian's short hair waiting for the warm and sudden contact, screwing her eyes shut in anticipation.

Dipping his head down between her legs, Ian's tongue met Louise's hot and throbbing skin, and he lazily lapped up the juices soaking her wet organ.

Gasping from the erotic feeling of having a squishy and warm sensation against her core, Louise threw back her head as Ian repeatedly grazed her sensitive membrane.

Arching her spine as a reaction to the passion put into Ian's renewed and vigorous tasting, her insides blazed and she couldn't take the bliss. It was too much for Louise. She felt like she was about to implode on herself.

"Please... I-Ian... Please, no more..." Louise begged pitifully. Twisting in place so her flushed face was half hidden in the sheets, she let her lewd mewling pitch against the walls and rebound, returning to her ears in husky and heated bursts, barely recognizable as a sound that came from her mouth.

After several minutes of Ian's ministrations, Louise was shaking in place. She writhed underneath his every touch. Ian had her right where he wanted her; and now was the time for the grand finale.

**_Finally! Things are turning in my favor! I will win this insane game, and claim my rightful prize - Louise; my love._ **

Pulling back from in between Louise's trembling legs, Ian licked his lips seductively, keeping his heavily lidded eyes trained on her round and slightly teary ones; her gold flecks shimmering clearly through all the fervor.

Laying her limp limbs beside either side of his waist, Ian shot Louise a sly smile as if to say: _**It's not over just yet dear...**_

**_Oh god... There's more?_** Louise thought to herself in a flurry of mixed emotions. How in bloody hell would she be able to survive any more than this?

**_I'm going to melt; melt under Ian's heated gaze... no, I'm not going to melt. I have to solidify. Play along until the time comes, then strike!_ **

"Louise." The sudden sound of her name made her eyes refocus on Ian's sweaty and sweetly sexy face in front of hers, his pupils dilated to suit the darkness in the room with the blinds drawn.

When the blinds were drawn, was a mystery to both of them, but neither bothered to care to investigate further as they were preoccupied by their object of affection before them.

"Yes?" Louise replied rather huskily, eyes glazed over in a dreamy and aroused look, while her mind raced to calculate when she could strike.

If she attacked now, Ian would still have time to dominate her before she came. "I... love you... I love you, so much." Ian sighed.

The sweet words that came out of Ian's mouth in breathy gasps surprised her and she felt a smile creep across her face. A reply started to crawl from her throat to her mouth, forming words thick like honey.

"I lo-" Before Louise could declare her love to him, Ian had covered her mouth with his in a zealous kiss, tangling his tongue with hers.

In one swift movement, he brought his lower half up and penetrated her once again; for the last time that day. Both could feel it. It was the last time; the final and best opportunity they would have to claim the title of the winner of the insane game of 'Pocky Tumble'.

Screaming in pleasure, Louise's cries and yelps were muffled and swallowed by Ian, who willingly gulped them down, simultaneously pumping into her with erratic, irregular thrusts.

Louise was dangerously close to the edge and she knew it. Somehow, she would have to find a way to be the last one standing. The one left on top. The victor.

By sheer force of will, she managed to flip Ian over, flinching in the process. They made one final explosive thrust and one phrase exploded in Louise's brain: **_HERE IT COMES!_**

Through the thick haze of love and ecstacy, Louise and Ian simultaneously came, screaming each other's name and grappling for a hold on one another as their collective juices mingled and trickled lazily down his shaft.

"Haaaah... Haaaahh... Y-you won, L-Louise." Ian muttered limply as his hot seed continued to pump itself into Louise's womb.

Both lovers lay there gasping for air, too tired to move a muscle; sleep beckoning to them like a warm blanket on a Winter night. Ian pulled out of his fragile goddess and she collapsed on top of him in an exasperated heap.

Before they fell into the welcoming abyss of peaceful slumber, Louise mumbled, "Hnnn, I won..." giving a small and tired smile, she trailed off as she and her partner fell asleep; Louise still resting on top of his chest and Ian cradling her in his loving arms.

* * *

Morning came, and with it, the Sun. Rays of light disregarded the purpose of the curtains covering the window and shone through it anyway.

Landing softly upon the two figures in the bed; the glimmer of sunlight illuminated the Juliet and her Romeo wrapped haphazardly in disheveled blankets.

From the bright yellow shine of daylight, one of the forms stirred and awoke. A yawn issued out of the lump and echoed off the small white walls of her bedroom.

A slight brush of Louise's breath and Ian was up; his eyes opening slowly and focusing on her small, beaming face. Sniffing lightly, Louise turned over under the sheets and nibbled on Ian's ear.

Locking eyes with her one and only, she stared at him adoringly with an enchanting golden flecked gaze. Louise couldn't help but smile. Ian had made her his, and she had won 'Pocky Tumble'.

Louise drew in a breath, not trusting her voice to come out smooth due to yesterday's unexpected late-night activities. Ian held his breath and listened to her words like they were his testimony.

"Ian... I won. And... I love you." Louise spoke gently. She gave a lazily smile, coated with drowsyness. Ian lifted a languid arm and showed a small space between his fingers.

"I was this close to winning... So, what is the prize of your 'Pocky Tumble' game?" Ian questioned coolly.

"That, is simple. Ian dear, you owe me a box of Pocky now. However... I won't be selfish. When I get that box, I will share with you." Louise slyly muttered, lowering her eyes to seem seductive.

Ian smirked at the attempt. "And I will win the next round of your Pocky Tumble." Ian said with a grin plastered to his handsome face.

"Ha! Then how about you get that box of Pocky tonight?" Louise slyly implied.

A moment of silence rang out between them, then the room exploded into frenzied action.

Both lovers scrambled over each other in a race to get ready and head out to the store for another box of Pocky.

They would return that night to her bedroom for a fiercer game of 'Pocky Tumble' and a chance to make the other theirs completely.

* * *

Thanks for waiting~ ;) Hope you never see Pocky in the same way ever again! :D


End file.
